Skylanders: Teamwork
"Twice as much fun!" -Skylanders: Teamwork tagline Skylanders: Teamwork is a fan game by PetStarPlanet. It is the fanon th game of the Skylanders series. This game introduces the Teamwork Skylanders. A Teamwork Skylander consists of two previously introduced Core Skylanders of the same element. The console version of the game comes with a new, bigger, Portal of Power, so that there is enough room for four Skylanders. The 3DS and tablet versions reuse the portal from Skylanders: Trap Team. Skylanders Every element (except Light and Dark) has 4 Teamwork Skylanders and one returning Series 4/3/2 character. The Light and Dark elements have only one returning Core Skylander, one new Core character and a Trap Minis. The Teamwork Skylanders are more expensive than the Cores but cheaper than two Cores combined. The Skylanders are scaled down on toys, but they toys are still bigger than regular toys. Some characters come in Triple Packs and some come in Adventure Packs. The color of the bottom of each figure is yellow. The Series versions work in every game since their first appearance but the Teamwork Skylanders only work in this game and every game released after it. The Teamwork Skylanders have new attacks which combine the attacks of both characters of the team. They are controlled by one player, even when playing in co-op mode. Magic * Star Strike and Deja Vu * Voodood and Cobra Cadabra * Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz ** Legendary Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz * Double Trouble and Dune Bug * Super Charge Spyro (Series 4) Earth * Bash and Flashwing ** Love Bash and Flashwing * Prism Break and Fist Bump ** Legendary Prism Break and Fist Bump * Dino-Rang and Slobber Tooth * Scorp and Rocky Roll * Earth Swimmer Terrafin (Series 4) Water * Zap and Echo * Gill Grunt and Rip Tide ** Legendary Gill Grunt and Rip Tide * Slam Bam and Chill ** Spooky Slam Bam and Chill * Wham-Shell and Punk Shock * Float Wheel Flip Wreck (Series 2) Fire * Smolderdash and Torch * Eruptor and Hot Dog ** Legendary Eruptor and Hot Dog * Ignitor and Sunburn * Fryno and Trail Blazer * Sure Shot Flameslinger (Series 3) Tech * Boomer and Countdown * Sprocket and Tread Head ** Legendary Sprocket and Tread Head * Wind-Up and Chopper * Drill Sergeant and Drobot * Gold Shooter Trigger Happy (Series 4) Undead * Hex and Fright Rider ** Olympic Hex and Fright Rider * Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper * Chop Chop and Funny Bone * Roller Brawl and Bat Spin ** Legendary Roller Brawl and Bat Spin * Lightning Bolt Cynder (Series 4) Air * Sonic Boom and Scratch ** Legendary Sonic Boom and Scratch * Lightning Rod and Fling Kong * Warnado and Pop Thorn ** Snow Storm Warnado and Pop Thorn * Whirlwind and Blades * Wind Blow Jet-Vac (Series 4) Life * Shroomboom and Food Fight ** Legendary Shroomboom and Food Fight * Stump Smash and Bumble Blast * Zook and Zoo Lou ** Easter Zook and Zoo Lou * Camo and High Five * Blade Stealth Elf (Series 4) Light * Angel Spotlight (Series 2) Dark * Shadow Blackout (Series 2) Teamwork Trappable Villains Boss Battle Fights Earth * Golden Queen and Chomp Chest * Grave Clobber and Slobber Trap Magic Tech Undead Water Fire Life Air * Dreamcatcher and Bad Juju * Krankenstien and Buzzer Beak * Snozzler and Cross Crow Dark * Nightshade and Tae Kwon Crow * Fisticuffs and Eye Scream Light * Luminous and Cyclops Spinner * Lob Goblin and Eye Five Category:Spyro the Dragon